tu meri sath
by katiiy
Summary: this is birthday gift for fati i know i am very late per kya kare kaam tha yar... for others its romantic story of rajat and vineet with oc... just wild imagination :) read and enjoy


**Hey friends, this is birthday gift of my very good friend fati… meri kushi chate best log mei se ek hai wo, aur uski janam din ki tofa hai yeh… happy birthday yar… hope tume yeh pasand ajay… this is the continuation of aasique of fati**

 **In room**

A girl sleeping in bed covered with white satin cloth, with blanket covered her, the burnt candles, dry roses all over her, the fragrance remaining in air conditioner room, along with her half erased sindoor with sweet innocent smile describes her enjoyable night with the most loveable person… her lose hair shattered mascara, pink lip which turned red, fair skin, lovely face… next to her well build man lying down with dark complex, with same satisfied smile, both sleep was disturbed by ringtone of his mobile, he before it could disturb her made it in silence, her eyes disturbed lightly, he covered her in arms, she with same satisfaction smile, slept once again, he gave sweet smile kissed her forehead, but the fone keep on blinking disturbing his wife sleep he gets irritated, take mobile go to balcony so their talk wont disturb her

 **In balcony**

Person (irritated): hello… kya hua vineet itne bar call kyun kiya, yar mei apni honeymoon manane aya hoon yahan be disturbance (he made face)

Vineet: dekyiye janab honeymoon wo hothi hai jho shadi ki pehle 15days hothi hai, aise shadi ki 3 mehne bath bi wahi baitneko honeymoon nahi kehthe hai apni hospital patients sab chodke honeymoon naam pe kabi paris kabi Italy gumrahi ho, (he barked back)

Rajat: haan meri biwi hai, tum kyun jalte ho, chahe tho tumbe manana honeymoon 3 kya 6 mehne manao kon poochega tuje

Vineet(murmuring): yahan shadi ki koi ra nahi dekrahe hai, honeymoon ki kya sochun… wo sab chodo yeh batao kab arahi ho, tumare patients, surgery sab pending hai, mei kiss kissko sambalun, patha nahi mei company ki md hoon ya tumara PA

Rajat(chuckled): chalo rako mei 1 hafta mei atha hoon (both hanged phone, rajat came back with lovely smile to room)

He saw her who was wide awake, waiting for him with sweet smile, when she saw him forgetting all her shyness opened her arms who came and hugged her, lied in chest kissing her neck, she ruffled his hair

Kaira: kisski call hai

Rajat: vineet ki, bolraha hai jaldi aao(she hugging him so tight)

Kaira:ap wahi soch rahe hai jho mei soch rahi hoon (rajat with smile kiss her forehead nodded as yes, she hugs him so tight, they start to spent more beautiful day)

 **In Mumbai- villa**

Some girl sit alone concentrating on her files, she is much busy in her file failed to know who is next to her, the person who gets irritated, is about to move, he felt someone holding her hands, he turned to her with smile, he pouted lightly

Boy: kya yar tum ek yahan,apni kaam mei doobi rahthi ho, dusra taraf ho, jho honeymoon se aneka door uske bareme soch bi nahi raha hai

She hugged him, who like angry kid rested his face in her shoulder, she smiled with his behavior, and he looks cute when he is angry, she pinched his cheeks lovingly

She: vineet (he glared so she stopped laughing) yar wo apni honeymoon enjoy kar rahe hai, jab tumare bari aye tho tum badla lena

Vineet: haan haan koob badla longi(he rested his head in her lap, she caressed his hairs) fara yar humare saagai ka din hi chalagay apna honemoon manene, abi tak aya nahi usko patha hai shadi ka raasame shuru hone sirf kuch din bacha hai, abi tak koi shopping nahi hui (he said while making face)

Fara: kud shopping kyun nahi karthe, itne log hai yahan, me hoon uncle hai, per tume tho sirf apna dost ana hai (vineet pouted she hugged him) waise jho damki humne saagai pe diya hai, usme baaga ab tak nahi ayega, jab tak usko pura yakin hojatha hai(fara gave her most evil naughty smirk same as vineet, both went to their engagement)

 **In engagement**

A garden filled with orchids flower, center stage was decorated in full traditional style, a palace like stage of golden sofa in center for couples, fragrance of rose and red surroundings gives the best traditional feel on its own, and royal touch to the scene pleasant traditional music playing back, guy engaged in checking of all arrangements in golden sherwani was busy in his own work was distracted by beauty of his wife who descending down carefully carrying shagun plate and confusion in her face made her more beautiful, she was traditional marwadi bahu in heavy lehenga, pallu covered head heavy jewelry, smile crept in his face to see his newly wedded bride, went to her blocked her way lightly kissed his forehead, she in uneven breath little scared slow voice

She(stammering): yeh kya hai ji, hum pehle se parishan hai aur ap hai ki, patha nahi sare saman tik raki ki nahi(adjusted her pallu, he smiled cupped her face her eyes flattered like butterfly, before he could kiss,he disturbed by voice they sprung apart)

Man: yar mei wahan akele baita hua hoon, tum yahan (he saw her) Namaste bhabiji (she did same, and went from there blushing) yar tum yahan bhabi ke sath romance kar rahe ho(he gave his most irritated look)

He: kya problem hai tume vineet, ek ache dulha jaise ek jaga bait nahi sakte,kyun itar udar batak the rahthe ho

Vineet: mei wahan akele hoon aur tum yahan romance kar rahe ho

They both got disturbed by her, the showstopper bride of noon came down followed by girls melodious music make her entry more special, but she is moon among stars came in most beautiful lehenga of white and maroon combination same as him light makeup she looks so beautiful the jewelry was heavy blush covered the face more beautifully, he lost in her, both brought to the stage while blushing, he keep on looking her lost in her, she looked him at corner of eyes, smiling the way he lost and blushing, both made sat in chair, the ring plate decorated with rose bought in front

Both stood up and he lost in her beauty kept the hand in plate in the order to take ring but search of few second he could not find anything, he came from her world and looked plate in shock as ring is missing, he gave angry look to his friend who standing all innocently

Vineet: rajat ring kahan hai

Rajat: yar tere saagai hai tum doond na chayiye ring (he gave irritated look) sochlo dho hi rasta hai kud ring doondo ya fir saagai cancel mei lechaltha hoon fara ko (he held her hand she was laughing to see her fiancé)

Vineet searched his possible but couldn't find his ring he gave most cute puppy look to her which melted her, she gave assurance look to him, looked rajat who was enjoying his irritation, she adjusted her voice

Fara: rajat dedo na yar

Rajat: kya… hone wale pati ki side lerahe ho sochna bi math mei yeh puppy look pe anewale hoon (vineet saw her pleadingly, she turned to her original naughty avatar from sharmili dulhan)

Fara: so tum nahi donge (tie hands in chest and giving warning look)

Rajat: damki hai wo bi doctor rajat se, nahi dunga

Fara: fir chalo vineet humare pass koi rasta nai, hume bhabi ko sach batana chayiye, unne hum andare me nahi raksakte haina

Rajat(shocked): konsi sach…

Fara: wahi tumare college wali girlfriend ki bareme (rajat looked terrified)

Rajat: per mera koi girlfriend thi hi nahi

Vineet and fara together:wo sirf hume patha hai, bhabi ko nahi na

Fara: ab bolo ring ya (she called) bhabi…

Rajat(panicked): yeh lo (he gave ring, kaira came to stage)

Kaira: jee apne bulaya hume

Fara: wo bhabi mei apse yeh kehne(rajat stopped her by placing hand in mouth)

Rajat: jaan kuch nahi hai, wo bus humare honeymoon ke plan ke bareme bolrahe hai (she blushed hard) wo hum kal jane wale the na plan cancel hum aaj raat jaarahe hai, yehi bolne wali thi yeh(fara shook head in no, but rajat closing mouth) wahan deko uncle bularahe hai (she blushed and went from there, rajat signed in relief)

Both laughed hard, the time came both stood, vineet took ring in moment fara was all surprised as he stood in kneel holding her hands, her eyes got wet

Vineet: will you marry me?

She looked in eyes shook her head, flower petals showered on them, with poopers both exchanged ring and hugged each other, the moon showered the blessing with cool breez, both love birds emerged in to new feeling and new relationship….

 **Back from flashback**

Vineet fara blushed hard thinking their special moment, holding each other hands, the circumstance turned so romantic, vineet looked her eyes, she shyly looked down, the rose fragrance turned the room mood so special, the fragrance candle light her face was glowing her breath uneven he cupped her face, enjoying her heart beat, no one could say she is the same girl who equal to hundred men he caressed her cheeks slowly she closed her eyes, his lips meet her pink chewy juicy lips both forgot the world, engaged in their new romantic world... thinking about their beautiful life…

 **a/n this is gift for my deary fati, I just love you so much yar, haan thoda late hogay maaf karna ab tho milgay batana kaise hai kahani….** **agar tume next chapter chayiye tho mei likungi per thoda late jabtak isse kaam chalelana tike** **happppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyy birthdayyyyyyyyyyy my dear princess Fatima…..love you god bless you**

 **baki sab batana story kaise hai**

 **signing of katiyy**


End file.
